1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices, and in particular relates to auto-focus control methods for the cameras thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera apparatuses nowadays are generally equipped with auto focus functions.
For portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone or a PDA having cameras therein, or a camera and so on, the auto-focus accuracy of the camera apparatus therein is dependent on the way a user holds the portable electronic device.
In this auto focus field, improving the auto focus quality of cameras of portable electronic devices is important.